Sunlight
by French Shark
Summary: The Cullens, new to the small town of Forks, Washington, are invited to the house of Police Chief Swan for a welcoming dinner. What happens when Edward Masen and Bella Swan meet? Will they be friends? Enemies? All human.
1. Introductions

**_Sunlight_, a Twilight fanfic by French_Shark**

**1. introductions**

**[Edward's POV]**

"Remind me again why I'm being dragged along for this?" I asked my mother, my obvious I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here mood covering my tone.

"Well, sweetie, it's because we're new in town, and Chief Swan and his wife were kind enough to invite us over as a sign of welcome." Seeing no lift in my mood, she continued on. "Besides, you won't even have to stay with us adults there. Chief Swan mentioned that his daughter, who's your age, will be there to keep you company. Then, you'll even have a new friend before you go to school tomorrow."

What did she want me to say? 'Oh, well in _that_ case, what are we waiting for?' No, this girl was probably just another one of those girls like back in Chicago, who were completely self-absorbed and seemed totally oblivious to the real world around them.

But, I was never one to really go against my parents (which is how I probably got roped into this unnecessary event in the first place, by the way), so I simply replied with one of the most basic answers in The Book.

"Fine." I sighed.

Fortunately, my father decided to finally come down the stairs, finishing his tie, at this moment. I personally didn't see the point behind wearing a tie to a supposedly "friendly/welcoming dinner", but over the years I'd lived with Carlisle and Esme, I'd pretty much gotten used to the fact that Carlisle always wore a tie when he left the house.

Not that I didn't necessarily dress nicely myself, but I just thought that ties were reserved for more formal affairs.

As it was, I myself was dressed in one of my nice black dress shirts and matching black slacks. My father was dressed similarly, except the added tie and his shirt being a bright white color. My mother was wearing a nice, deep purple dress tonight.

The moment my father finished with his tie, he clapped his hands together, saying "Ready to go?"

"Pretty much." I said, no expression in my voice this time.

"Alright, then," my father replied, unfazed. "Let's go."

Throughout the trip across town, my parents discussed various things, which I let pass through one ear and out the other.

I was broken out of my semi-stupor when I felt the car pull into a foreign driveway and park quietly beside a rather rusty and old Chevy truck that looked as though it may easily be older than Carlisle.

My parents wasted no time getting out of the car, whilst I took my time by slowly climbing out, as though to admit final defeat. Chief Swan and his family must have been waiting around for our arrival, as I noticed their front porch light turn on before we got halfway to the door.

My father raised his fist to knock on the door, only to have it open before he had the chance. In the doorway stood a small woman of about thirty-five years old, an excited grin on her face.

"Welcome!" she crowed, waving us forward with a flourish.

Oh, gosh. Anyone got a reality pill for this lady? Seriously, though, she could turn down her cheerfulness by just a notch…or ten.

"You must be Doctor Cullen!" she went on, as we entered the foyer.

"In the flesh," Carlisle replied. "But, please, call me Carlisle. And this lovely woman beside me is my beautiful wife, Esme, and our adoptive son, Edward Masen."

"Ah, yes, of course, I heard that your son would be coming. Well, Bella will be glad to have some non-adult company tonight, I'm sure. She's currently upstairs still getting ready, but she should be down momentarily." Mrs. Swan said.

"Did I hear talking out there?" a deep, but friendly voice called from the room around the corner.

"Yes, Charlie, the Cullens have arrived!" Mrs. Swan called back.

"You don't say?" Charlie Swan entered the room. "Welcome, Cullen family! I see you've me my wife, Renee, already."

"Oh, yes," Esme replied, "she's been quite cordial towards us."

"I'm sure." Charlie said, "Where's Bella gone off to? I would've thought she'd be down by now."

"She's just upstairs, finishing up." Renee told him. "Perhaps someone should go check on her?"

"I agree. Hey, Edward, would you mind? I'm sure you'd like a chance to skip out on us adults, right?" Charlie turned towards me.

"O-Okay, um, sure." was my fantastic response.

"Great. Well, Bella's room is right upstairs, second door on the left. Just be sure to knock." Renee instructed in her ever-cheerful tone.

I nodded and made my way up the stairs. I was very slow in my pacing at first, as if to make sure they were sure I should go, but they almost immediately struck up a new conversation with my parents and left around the corner.

Once I reached the door the their daughter's room, I quietly knocked on the door, causing it to swing open ever so slightly.

I froze in place in the doorway, arm still raised, staring at the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. Bella Swan was lying across her bed, reading a copy of _Wuthering Heights_, the cover of which was very worn from repeated readings.

This girl wasn't anything like what I'd expected, that's for sure. Sella was pale skinned, with beautiful, waving brown hair was strewn over her shoulder, to stay out of her eyes, which now turned to glance in the direction of the knock on the door. Deep, chocolate brown eyes that were turned towards where I now stood, glued to my spot.

Now, what was I here for again?


	2. Newcomers

_**Sunlight**_**, a Twilight fanfic by French_Shark**

**2. newcomers**

**[Bella's POV]  
**

When I'd heard my father first mention to my mother about the new family to our small, humble, and rainy town of Forks, I thought nothing of it. But then Charlie discussed things with my mother, Renee, and they told me that they were inviting the Cullen family over for a "friendly welcoming dinner" the next day.

Yay…not. No, I didn't really care all that much one way or another. I heard that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were bringing their adoptive son, Edward Masen (weird name for the 21st century, but who was I, Isabella Swan, to criticize this, anyway?) to keep me company. I knew that our parents had the best of intentions, but did they have to make it sound like Edward and I were toddlers going on a play date?

Even if we did get along well, it wasn't like we were likely to associate with one another after tonight. No, he'd go to school tomorrow, be grafted into the popular crowd, and I'd be long forgotten.

I had pretty much been a loner at school for as long as I could remember now. Part of it was because I was totally ordinary, what with my pale skin, brown eyes, and matching brown hair. I was flat, average, unexciting in nearly every way. So, naturally I was only glanced over by others. I imagine that my introverted, fairly intellectual personality didn't exactly help me stand out either.

Ugh. All this fretting about the Cullens' arrival tonight was making me irritated and weird. Deciding to pass the remaining time I had to calm down, I grabbed my well-worn copy of a collection of the works of Jane Austen off my bookshelf, stretched myself out comfortably on my stomach across my bed, tossed my dark curtain of hair over my shoulder to get it out of my eyes, and crossed my ankles, flipping through the book while trying to decide which story would distract me the best. My favorites were _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Sense and Sensibility_. I'd read the first most recently, so I started into _Sense and Sensibility_, only to remember after I began chapter three that the hero of the story happened to be _Edward_, and thus reminding me of what I was trying to distract myself from in the first place. Angrily, I turned to _Mansfield Park_, but the hero of that was named _Edmund_, and that was just too close. Weren't there any other names available in the late eighteenth century? I snapped the book shut, annoyed, and rolled over and off my bed. I returned the book to its spot on my bookshelf, and began scanning through my other books looking for something that would be safer to distract my mind with.

I trailed my finger over the various and numerous titles until one finally caught my eye. So maybe Jane Austen didn't quite work out the way I'd planned? _Wuthering Heights_ would work just as well…just without the added name problem.

I quickly threw myself back on my bed, tossed my hair out of the way, and began to read.

While in the middle of the second chapter, I heard a small knock, followed by a quiet creak as my door opened. The noise was enough to pull my attention from my book. My eyes looked to the doorway, finding a tall boy about my age standing there, a look of shock upon his face, his hand still in the air. He was cute, for sure—okay more so than that, but I wasn't one for talking about guy's appearances very often…if at all. His hair was of a copperish tone, like a penny, and completely disheveled, but it didn't look bad on him, unlike how it would probably look on most other guys I'd known.

He continued to stare at me; I guessed he must have not expected for my door to swing open like it had when he'd knocked. I knew I should say something. Maybe then, he'd snap out of his little impression of a statue in my doorway...but what should I say?

"Um...hi," I said. _Fantastic introduction_, I chastised myself silently.

But it worked. The boy shook his head a little and quickly swung his uplifted hand down to his side, accidentally hitting his hand on the door in the process.

"Oh, ow!" he said quietly, shaking his hand reflexively as if he could shake out the pain. "Ow, sorry, um, hi," he stuttered out a little louder while gingerly holding his hand. "Sorry to bother you, but your parents, well, they-they asked me to, um, see if you were ready for, you know, the dinner thing downstairs, and so, yeah, here I am."

Now it was my turn to stare. I hadn't really been able to pay attention to the end of his spiel because I'd been too distracted by the fact that the guy had a _British accent_...Oh, boy, this night clearly wasn't going quite the way I'd planned. I'd have to make sure I didn't get attached before I lost him to Jessica and Lauren's crowd the next day at school. That was the last thing I needed. Then I remembered how I was still staring at him like an idiot. I quickly blinked a couple of times before I replied.

"Wait, what?" was what I ended up saying. _Crap, I wasn't cut out for this...Way to go, you dummy!_

"Your parents asked me to come up here....To see if you were finished getting ready...for the dinner...Can I possibly go back downstairs soon?" he said," You know, maybe to get some ice for my hand, I mean?" He lifted his injured hand in question, where there was now a large red mark.

"Oh, right, of course." I put down my book next to me, and quickly stood up from my bed. "Let's get you some ice."

"Thanks." he said, sounding quite relieved.

We walked down the stairs, me in front, and him behind me. And I may have look fine on the outside, but on the inside...let's just say I may need a paper bag to either breathe through or to hide under by the end of the night.


	3. Well, that's one way to break the ice

_**Sunlight**_**, a Twilight fanfic by French_Shark**

**3. well, that's one way to break the ice  
**

**[Edward's POV]**

It seemed like several minutes had passed that we spent just sitting there, staring at one another. Finally, though, Bella spoke up.

"Um…hi?" she said. Obviously she'd found my sudden and random appearance in her doorway to be rather strange.

I quickly shook my head so as to clear it after finally being released from my frozen position and whipped my hand that had been hanging in midair down to my side…only to smack it sharply on the doorknob.

"Oh, ow!" I cried softly, shaking my hand instinctively. Then I raised my voice to a conversational volume so I could answer her. Well, at least before she thought of me as a complete moron. "Ow, sorry, um…hi," I managed to say whilst I held my injured hand. "Sorry to bother you. But…your parents, well, they asked me to, um, see…if you were ready for…you know, the dinner thing downstairs…and so..yeah. Here I am." _Well done, Edward, you may just reach the title of a complete and total imbecile by the end of the night. Don't you feel accomplished?_

She just stared. Oh, gosh, I've already done it, haven't I? I've gone from normal to imbecile in a matter of about 40 seconds. What a great first impression.

Then, finally, she blinked, saying, "Wait, what?" Oh, thank goodness she seemed to be giving me a graceful and merciful second chance.

"Your parents asked me to come up here." I started again, "To see if you were finished getting ready. For the dinner." Oh, how I wished I could go hide in a ditch somewhere right about now…"Can I possibly go back downstairs soon?" I asked. Then, worried about how that may have come across as rude, I said, "You know, maybe to get some ice for my hand, I mean?" I lifted said hand, which really was hurting, and showed her the large read area that was blooming across it.

"Oh, right, of course." Bella replied, setting her book down next to her and getting up from her bed. "Let's get you some ice." And with that, she led me down the stairs to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she went straight to the freezer and, pulling out an ice cube tray, called over her shoulder, "So, Edward Masen, right?" She turned to face me as she walked across the room and retrieved a washcloth. "Or is it Cullen?"

"Masen. I had the choice to change it, but I decided not to." I said. At the time, I remember feeling terrified that I would forget my parents if I changed my name to Cullen. And I was glad that I hadn't because it helped me to feel closer to them. I found it to be a comfort.

"How come?" she asked, carefully placing the ice cubes in the cloth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've asked that. Here's some ice."

"No, no, it's fine. I mean, I'm used to it, and I don't believe that keeping it to myself helps anybody, anyway, even myself." I took the ice-filled cloth from her, and almost flinched when our hands touched. _It must have been a bit of static electricity_, I told myself, referring to the zap of electricity I felt when I'd touched her hand.

"Thanks," I said quickly, placing the ice gently on my red hand. "You see, I was only ten at the time, so at the time, I was just scared to forget, mostly. But now, I just think it helps me feel close to them somehow."

"That's horrible." Bella said, and I could see her true sadness for my predicament show on her face. "Losing your parents at such a young age..I can't even imagine my parents so much as getting divorced...and yet, you've had such a...._horrid _thing happen to you."

How was I to answer something like that? I mean, I was used to the whole "Oh, I'm sorry" pity party phrase that I usually got. But, then, I usually notice how it's just a reflex answer for them...no thought imput. But not Bella. I could tell she truly seemed to care...had definitely put thought into her response.

"Yes, I do miss them. But Carlsile and Esme are amazing people. I'm very fortunate to have been placed with such wonderful people." I said, after a moment of thought.

"I'm sure they are. Though I've not met them yet myself." she replied.

"Speaking of yourself," I began, "It's Bella, right?" I asked, deciding that I would use the same wording she had before. "Or is it Isabella?"

I noticed her cheeks flushed with color as she said, "Just--just Bella."

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely." I blurted. "I--I mean...I---Oh, gosh, sorry, that's awkward." I stuttered.

She blushed again, the color darker this time as she said, "Maybe just a little. I hate how easily I blush, though."

"well, I don't mind." I answered, surprised at the rather sudden bout of confidence I was feeling. "Don't be ashamed."

She didn't answer for a moment.

But when she did, I noticed her voice shook a little as she said, "Um, so how's the hand?"

I looked down as I removed the ice to inspect the damage, and declared it to be "Better. Still stings a bit, though."

"that's good." Bella answered. "Well, um, I think our parents have had a good chance to meet up with one another by now, right?"

"Oh, yeah." I said, remembering why I was here in the first place. It was odd to think that I came here thinking that I would have pretty much hated the experience. How wrong I'd been...I laughed at the turn of events.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, bringing me out of my little reverie.

"Nothing." I answered, not wishing to reveal my thoughts to her. How awkward would that be for me to say that I thought she was one of--if not yet _the_--most beautiful girls I'd ever met? I'd barely even known her for five minutes! That would just freak her out. But I couldn't help how I found myself fascinated with her so immediately.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm considering using a Beta. But only for this story for right now just to see how things go. If you're interested, PM me or tell me in a review and I'll get back to you! (I'll be checking your writing, etc. in order to pick, so you need to at least have one story published on here to be considered.) Thanks!**

**Also, last minute thanks to...**

**bethm216: **_Here, you go! And I'm glad you like it!_

**guess who:**_ Am I actually supposed to know who you are? Or is it just a login name that you chose to use? Anyways, I hope this chapter lives up to your standards;)_

**Thanks to all who read (even if you didn't review, although, I wish that everyone did...:( But I can't force you....yet. lol) And, please, if you're going to leave an Anonymous review, put an email (I'm not saying you HAVE to, just saying that I would prefer it)! I love talking to you guys and getting your imput! I message back EVERYONE for EVERYTHING. No kidding. I find a joy in it:P There are no stupid questions! And ideas of any kind (for any of my stories) are always welcomed! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Small talk is the way to go

**A/N: Sorry for the major gap in updates, but I've been so busy with other life aspects. But I'll really try to get back on top of things come winter break (in only two weeks! I'm so excited! But it's weird, I'm almost halfway through my senior year...how CRAZY!) Anyway, read, enjoy, and most of all REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**_**Sunlight**_**, a Twilight fanfic by French_Shark**

**4. small talk is the way to go**

**[Bella's POV]**

I could feel the tension in the air between us as we entered the kitchen. So, nervous as I was around him, I decided to use the ever-so-useful tactic of making small talk.

"So, Edward Masen, right?" I asked him, as I got the ice from the freezer and a cloth from the side drawer to wrap it in. "Or is it Cullen?"

"Masen." He answered. "I had the choice to change it, but I decided not to." His facial expression turned pensive.

"How come?" I asked, moving my eyesight to the ice in front of me as I placed the cubes into the washcloth I'd taken from the drawer.

He didn't answer fro a moment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." I said, then handed him the ice cloth. "Here's some ice."

"No, no, it's fine." He said, quickly accepting and applying the clothed ice to his red hand.

As I handed it to him, though, I had to resist the urge to flinch as a sort of electric current seemed to flow from his hand to mine when I'd accidently brushed his skin.

"Th-thanks," he said, "You see, I was only ten at the time, so—at the time, I was just scared to forget, mostly." He paused so as to give a small sigh. "But now, I just think it helps me feel close to them somehow."

"That's horrible," I said, trying to imagine a situation, but it was a futile attempt. "Losing your parents at such a young age…I can't even imagine my parents so much as getting _divorced_…and yet you've had such a _horrid…thing_ happen to you."

He hesitated for a moment before finally answering, "Yes, I do miss them. But Carlisle and Esme are amazing people. I'm very fortunate to have been placed with such wonderful people."

"I'm sure they are," I answered, "though I've not met them yet myself."

A grin spread across his lips at that moment followed by the words, "Speaking of yourself…It's Bella, right? Or is it Isabella?" Obviously, he was referring back to my questioning of him just moments ago.

Blushing slightly, I replied, "Just—just Bella."

I was shocked by his next comment, though.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he said. Just as soon as the words came out, he froze, then stammered, "I—I mean…I—oh, gosh, sorry, that's awkward…"

I felt my face grow hotter as I said, "Maybe just a little. I hate how I blush so easily, though."

"Well, I don't mind." Edward answered, "Don't be ashamed."

It took me a moment to be able to speak.

"Um," I said, my voice now shaking, "so how's the hand?"

He took a moment to glance at it under the ice before pronouncing it, "Better," he grimaced as he replaced the ice. "still stings a bit, though."

"That's good," I murmured, "Well, um, I think our parents have had a good chance to meet up with one another by now, right?"

"Oh" Edward said, his face dropping slightly, "yeah." Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

I knew he was hiding something from me, but I figured I'd just worry about it later.

"Well, the living room's through here…" I said, and I walked out into the front hallway again, passed by the staircase, and on into the living room.

"Ah, Bella! There you are!" my mother said as I entered the room.

She and my dad were sitting on the sofa by the wall, facing the other couch where the Cullens sat.

"Yes, Edward came up to tell me that he and his family were here." I nodded in their direction, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bella." Mrs. Cullen replied. "So where's Edward now?" She glanced over my shoulder.

"I thought he was right behind me," I said, confused as to why he hadn't followed.

"I'm right here." He said, suddenly from behind me. "Sorry, I just go distracted looking at some of your pictures on the wall by the staircase. Whoever took them is great with photography."

"Oh, thank you, Edward. It's nice to have one's work appreciated so." My mother replied.

My mother tended to have various hobbies. Lately, she was obsessed with photography. She seemed to be very good at it, too.

"So," Charlie interrupted, "shall we eat?"

"Yes, please," Dr. Cullen replied. "I can't wait to try some of that apple pie you've been boasting about."


End file.
